


I need a good bad

by yespapa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotic, Herpes, Multi, Other, Sexy herpes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespapa/pseuds/yespapa
Summary: mmmmmmmmmmmm





	I need a good bad

You're all alone in your house and your phone is dead. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot it: a small, reddish bump in the corner of your mouth. It's hard... You like it hard. "You see the little herpes..." you whisper sensually. It's your lover. You go everywhere together, it's the only one who truly knows you. You give it a lick, exciting your senses, and its. It perks at your touch, reaching out for more. Give me another lick, you can almost hear it say. You rub your dry spot. The herpes, noticing the dryness, becomes long and excretes pus to moisten you. It inserts itself into your mouth, and you give it a gentle suck, sending sticky, sticky pus down your throat. Yes, drink my milk, it would think, if it could think. You continue sucking. Rich, creamy pus sliding past your lips, tongue, all the way into your esophagus. It's nasty as hell and you love it. "Do milk," you moan over and over again until the herpes spurts a strong blast of pus into you, the juices intertwining with your stomach acid. You shake and quiver, feeling the herpes' presence pulsing throughout your body like a particularly virile volcano about to erupt. Your screams of ecstasy can be heard two towns over. You like that too. You finally collapse on the floor, spent by your erotic encounter. Your partner shrinks back into you as you put yourself to bed.


End file.
